1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a board game and more particularly to a two-person board game involving movable pieces the object of which is to relocate certain designated pieces onto certain marked spaces of the board before these pieces are captured by the other player.
2. General Background
Board games such as chess and checkers have been played for many years, if not centuries, virtually without change. These games provide for movable pieces that are only permitted to move in a preset direction and only along a known path, no variation is permitted.
Other board games have been developed which more directly introduce the concept of "war" into play such as by using pieces configured as battlefield implements or by moving the pieces over a graphic representation of a battlefield. In either event, the players can often become more concerned with an individual skirmish rather than with the overall concept or strategy of winning the game.
Board games have also been introduced which have three dimensions of movement, i.e. forward and backward, sideways, and up and down. The addition of this third dimension (usually up and down) rapidly complicates the play and makes the strategy involved more complex.
Some board games also attempt to foster the educational development of the players by requiring them to abstractly consider not only the current move, but also future moves. This is more easily accomplished when the individual moves are not randomly selected, such as by rolling dice or spinning a wheel, but instead must be well thought out since the players take turns moving at their discretion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new type of board game that involves the movement of pieces around a board with the object being to land certain such pieces upon certain marked spaces.
Another object of this invention is to provide for the movement of such pieces which is dependent upon the value of the piece, thereby reducing the element of randomness or luck and increasing the need for strategy to win.
yet another object of this invention is to provide for the "stacking" and "unstacking" of pieces upon one another so as to vary the movement of the pieces involved during play.
Still another object of this invention is to encourage the players to analyze their moves in order to set up their future moves, rather than relying upon a wheel or die to inform them of the move permitted.
Furthermore, it is an object of this invention to provide for some inherent difficulty in accomplishing the task at hand so as to enhance the skill level of the players. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.